El Peso sobre mis Hombros
by krwlngmieskeen
Summary: Traducción de "The Weight on my Shoulders". Dean se sienta y piensa sobre acontecimientos de su vida relacionados a Sam. Contiene angst!worried!Dean. REVIEW PLEASE! Primer fic en Español.


**Hola! Sí! Este es mi primer fic en español! Es simplemente una traducción de mi anterior fic en inglés, The Weight on my Shoulders , pedido por sammynanci ;) Así que aquí estoy cumpliendo con lo prometido. Espero que lo disfrutes, y la verdad gracias por leer mis fics! Y simplemente te ruego que sigas escribiendo y que jamás pares porque tus fics son los mejores que he leído! Así que esto va para vos :)**

**Y para cualquiera que desee leerlo y que hable español, por supuesto (? Hahaha :P**

_**El Peso sobre mis Hombros **_

Demonios, me siento tan perdido últimamente. Siento como si la vida estuviera riéndose de mí, como si esperara a que sufriera, cada vez más empeorando las cosas tan solo en frente de mí. Sé que merezco algún castigo por alguna que otra macana que me he mandado, pero... tanto? Vamos... Pensé en ese momento, cuando estábamos con Castiel y él regresó las almas al Purgatorio, que aquel era el fin de todo. O sea, Lucifer hace tiempo que no estaba, ningún ángel idiota rondaba, Castiel era el viejo Cass otra vez. Pensé que quizá podríamos tener la posibilidad de relajarnos por un momento, pero no. La vida siempre encuentra una manera de hacernos continuar con esta mala suerte. Leviathan, en serio? Tiene que ser una broma. Ahora esos hijos de perra nos van a hacer la vida imposible, aún más de lo que ya es.

Pero lo peor es que... los Leviathan no son lo que me tienen intranquilo. Es Sam. Sabía que el hecho de que su pared estaba desmoronada iba a traerme problemas, pero simplemente no puedo aceptarlo aún. Sus alucinaciones están preocupándome segundo a segundo. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer, a pensar.

_ Sabes que él no es real – Él dice lo mismo sobre ti _

Incluso si traté de ocultar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiera hacerse presente en mi rostro cuando escuché esa frase, no voy a negar que sentí como si hubiera sido apuñalado. La mente de mi hermano estaba siendo controlada por una maldita alucinación, algo que _no_ es real. De lo único que estaba aterrado era de que él esté lo suficientemente ciego como para no creerme. Que le crea a Lucifer antes que a mí. Eso estaba desgarrando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Siempre pensé que Sam era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Y aunque jamás iba a dejarlo solo y que siempre iba a cuidar de él, supe que él era un peleador, que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Pero ahora, las situaciones me están diciendo algo distinto. Lo veo tan débil, tan confundido, tan perdido. No puedo evitar preguntar si está bien o no cada vez que vuela lejos de una conversación. Y lo que es peor es que no puedo hacer nada sobre eso, incluso si intentara cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, no podría. Es simplemente... cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Pero me destruye tan solo verlo así.

Pero creo que tengo que pagar por eso, o no? Yo fui él de la idea de traer su alma de vuelta, aunque nadie estaba de acuerdo. Pero yo sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Prefiero que Sam se enfrente a esto antes que sufrir para siempre en el Infierno. Vamos, tienes que decirme que es mejor de esta manera. Es mucho menos sufrimiento para él y yo sé que él estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Es que ya no podía estar con el idiota desalmado ni un minuto más. Ese hombre no era mi hermano, era una clase de fenómeno sin sentimientos. Tenía miedo de él. No sentía nada por nadie, no le importaba si tenía que eliminar a la mitad del mundo solamente para cazar un monstruo.

_ Vienes conmigo? – No, volveré por Lisa y Ben _

Por qué dije no para empezar? Porque había algo entremedio, lo sentía. Lo sentí cuando lo abrasé, cuando lo vi por primera vez después de todo un maldito año. Había algo en sus ojos, en su mirada... ese hombre no era _mi_ Sammy. Cuando lo refugié en mis brazos... no puedo explicar, no se sentía como si fuera él. Creí que era alguna especie de locura mía. Quiero decir, estaba enojado porque me ocultó la verdad, supuestamente había vuelto, y yo estaba teniendo el peor año de mi vida sin él, sabiendo que él estaba sufriendo allá abajo. Pero luego supe qué estaba sucediendo. Me maldije a mí mismo por no haberlo descubierto antes. Sammy aún estaba allí, y yo estaba atrapado con un robot.

Tenía que traerlo de vuelta y nadie era capaz de entender eso. Lo extrañaba, Dios sabe cuánto. Quería salvarlo, y sabía cómo, así que no iba a desperdiciar una gran chance. Y no me arrepiento. Quizás, ellos no me entendieron porque no sabían cómo en realidad se sentía: perder a la persona más importante de tu vida, sabiendo que no está exactamente _descansando en paz_. Ellos no aman a Sam de la manera en que yo lo hago, y nunca lo harán. Simplemente no podía seguir sin él, ni siquiera en compañía de Lisa y Ben. No voy a contradecirme, los amaba, eran como mi familia, pero la manera en que amo a Sam no está comparado con eso. (Claro, eso es algo que él jamás sabrá)

_ Es lo más cercano a la felicidad que he visto a un cazador tener _

Felicidad? En serio? Bobby estaba tan equivocado, y si no lo negué cuando él lo dijo, fue porque estaba totalmente fuera de mí. Sin palabras, sin pensamiento alguno. Felicidad? Como se lo dije, estaba emborrachándome muy seguido, tuve miles de pesadillas, imaginando a Sam allá abajo gritando mi nombre. Lo recordaba todo el tiempo, en cada acción que hacía. La persona con la que compartí mis momentos durante toda mi vida se había ido, y a eso llaman felicidad ?

A veces miro atrás y me pregunto _ Cómo pude dejarlo decir sí a Lucifer? _ simplemente, no puedo entender. Eso no suena como yo. El verdadero Dean hubiera peleado hasta el final, buscando otra manera, totalmente en contra de esa idea. Pero creo que tampoco me sentía yo mismo en ese momento. Sabía que iba a perderlo, sabía que había una muy grande posibilidad de que no iba a verlo jamás, entonces... por qué lo dejé? Es verdad. Eso salvó al mundo, pero a mí no me importa el mundo. Sólo me importa mi hermano menor, el único que estuvo siempre allí para apoyarme, no importase qué pasara. Es la única persona por la cual daría mi vida (algo que ya hice). Así que no puedo entenderlo. Cuando lo vi saltar, deseaba poder pararme, correr hasta él y arrastrarlo de vuelta hacia mí. Pero mis piernas no respondían, mi vista era borrosa. No pude hacer nada. Cuando él cayó, tomó mi alma con él. Tomó mi todo con él. Todo lo que alguna vez fui, él se lo llevó. El momento en el que desapareció de mi vista yo... me sentía morir. No quería seguir viviendo sin él.

En ese momento, recordé cuando él murió en mis brazos. Vi la luz escaparse de sus ojos, sin ninguna chance de decir adiós. Todo fue tan rápido. Recordé mi tono desesperado, gritándole para mantenerlo despierto, mantenerlo conmigo. Pero todos esos intentos fueron en vano. Estaba frío como el hielo, y eso me congeló de pies a cabeza. Tenía que enfrentarlo, estaba muerto. No pude hacer más que abrazarlo y llorar. Dios, nunca había estado tan triste en mi vida excepto en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando papá murió tuve que enfrentar ese interminable pesar. Cuando él murió, estaba enojado, confundido, obviamente triste pero mayormente perdido y desesperado. Pero con Sam? Sentí como si hubiera sido despellejado vivo. Como si alguien hubiera sacado mi alma de mi cuerpo y la estuviera pisoteando cientos de veces. Estaba dado vuelta, quebrado, destrozado... por eso hice lo que hice. Sabía que iba a ser odiado por eso, que estaba haciendo algo egoísta. En el momento en el que conocí a la demonio del cruce de caminos, pidiéndole que trajera a Sam de vuelta, ofreciéndole mi alma, me acordé lo que le dije a ese tipo que salvamos del trato una vez. El que lo hizo para salvar a su esposa.

_ Hice esto por ella – Estás seguro de eso? Yo creo que lo hiciste por ti mismo, así no tendrías que vivir sin ella. Pero adivina qué, es ella la que tiene que vivir sin ti ahora _

Cuando dije eso, estaba tan enojado con mi Papá, porque eso fue lo que hizo. Murió por mi y no podía aceptarlo. Simplemente no podía. Pero cuando Sam murió yo... pude entender a ese hombre, incluso si estaba mal. Sabía que iba a traerme problemas, sabía que al final de ese año no querría morir, que estaría asustado. Sabía que iba a hacer sentir a Sam de la misma manera que me sentí yo con respecto a Papá, y me odié por eso, pero no me importó. Él estaba por revivir, y eso era lo único importante para mí.

Más allá de todo lo que sufrí allá abajo, cada segundo gritando por piedad, sintiendo cómo era torturado... Más allá de todos esos meses (o años para mí) que nunca olvidaré y que me cazarán hasta que muera (incluso así), haría ese trato otra vez. Ni siquiera dudaría... sólo lo haría. Porque es mi trabajo, mi responsabilidad mantener a Sam con vida, a salvo. Y si incluso él no es el mismo de antes, ese chico inocente con el que solía estar, él sigue siendo mi hermano y yo sigo protegiéndolo. Cómo se lo dije antes, es quien soy. Mientras él esté aquí, no importa cuan mala sea la situación, aún tendré las fuerzas para seguir, para no rendirme. Junto a él, esta dura vida de cazador se torna mucho más llevadera. Sin él, no tengo más razones para ser el hombre que soy ahora.

**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Aunque sinceramente pienso que el que está en inglés es mejor xD igualmente, gracias por leer :) y dejen una review para que sepa que lo han leído, PORFIIIIIIIS :) Harán a una pequeña niña sonreír (? xD**

**Saludos ;)**


End file.
